


【Theseus/Newt】完美情人

by Frankenstein39



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenstein39/pseuds/Frankenstein39





	【Theseus/Newt】完美情人

【Theseus/Newt】完美情人  
CP：Theseus/Newt From FB2

　　Summary：“为什么不试试和我在一起呢？”，纽特•斯卡曼德第五次失恋之后，忒修斯在他耳边轻轻说。  
　　  
　　忒修斯拒绝了同事在下班之前的酒局邀约，在首席傲罗的世界观里，只有一个人可以让他改变原本做好的计划。  
虽然提出来要去三把扫帚喝薄荷味杜松子酒的人是他，但是在临近下班之前，他的猫头鹰带来了一封信。他有一次更重要的会面一定出席，只有在收到这种信件时，首席傲罗才舍得准时准点的下班。  
　　法律执行司的实习生乔尔•汉姆雷实在想象不出那是谁的信件，能让加班爱好者放下工作，连公文包都不拿就离开了傲罗指挥部。据他了解，忒修斯•斯卡曼德是一位尚未结婚的单身男青年。  
　　一定是个约会了，乔尔看着忒修斯急匆匆的背影，他连风衣的纽扣都是在路上系好的，他在离开办公室之前对着落地镜拧了拧他的领带。成为傲罗需要捕捉细节，他发现，忒修斯用一个无声的情节咒语擦了擦皮鞋——他还在上面打了个工整的结。虽然注意衣着和形象一向是英格兰男人普遍的共性，但在乔尔看来，忒修斯从来没有在哪次会面之前擦亮他的皮鞋。  
　　想要评估魔法部最让人动心的男性巫师，乔尔打赌，傲罗指挥部的斯卡曼德一定是榜上有名的种子选手，尽管他自己也是个男人，但他还是忍不住多看忒修斯几眼。  
　　  
　　纽特在信中的借口是找他玩巫师棋，忒修斯明显看出来理由的蹩脚之处，纽特所有藏在语言里的小把戏和烟雾弹都会被忒修斯拆穿，从小到大，从纽特第一次交男朋友到现在都是如此；现在他唯一能确定的是，他的弟弟，纽特•斯卡曼德，一定和克雷登斯•拜尔本出了点问题，通常，这个问题都是感情上的。一向长情的忒修斯知道，纽特今晚一定又喝得烂醉，而他自己也要第无数次地克制住吻上那双嘴唇的冲动了。  
这可不是什么容易事，对他来说，纽特比那些黑巫师还要棘手得多。  
　　纽特算不上情场老手，但他从没放弃过对爱情的追求，至于忒修斯，深沉又缄默的男人把心事藏到只有自己才能发掘的地方。他深爱着纽特，那种爱更像是带着骑士精神的守护，他鼓励纽特去追逐自由和爱情。  
　　纽特把地点定在了瘸鹰酒吧，在对角巷的第三条岔路口往里面走，走到尽头穿过一面画着一位英俊男巫的石砖墙，同时还要默念出三款瘸鹰特制的鸡尾酒名称，这才算走进了酒吧，如果念不出名字，壁画里那位英俊的男巫可是要用魔杖把客人击飞几英尺远。  
　　忒修斯第一次来这里赴约时就是这样被击昏咒语攻击了，英俊的傲罗一头雾水地坐在地上，画像里的男巫皱着眉毛，居高临下地看着他，直到有位好心的男孩把他拉起来，告诉他通关密语之后，他才顺利地在人群里找到纽特。那一次同样也是纽特失恋，他除了花钱买醉，窝在哥哥怀里暗自神伤之外，再也找不到任何发泄情绪的方法。  
　　小斯卡曼德的情场之路一向坎坷，不知道从什么时候起，分手之后找忒修斯买醉变成了结束每段感情的必经之路，尽管纽特知道，忒修斯一定烦透他了；二十三岁早就跨越了“爱情把生活搅得一团糟”的门槛，他却还是像个愚蠢的家养小精灵那样被男人们皮球一样地踢来踢去。  
　　忒修斯轻车熟路地走进瘸鹰酒吧，还没到人潮拥挤的时候，他一眼就看到了坐在吧台边的纽特，男孩垂头丧气地趴在桌子上，一头浅棕色的头发乱七八糟的，发丝打着卷，那是斯卡曼德家族的基因所致，小家伙把胳膊垫在柔软的脸蛋下面，歪着头看啤酒里的气泡，他把破旧的皮鞋蹬在高脚凳凳腿之间的横木条上，从后面看过去就知道，他的脸上一定是丧气的表情。  
今天的纽特•斯卡曼德也是一副倒霉鬼的扮相。  
　　忒修斯在原地站了一会，他很喜欢看纽特这种和年龄不相符，甚至有点像小孩子一样的可爱坐姿。上一次纽特失恋的时候，他把脸却用双手托着，目光注视着吧台里的一排酒柜，眼睛放空，好像在梦游。  
　　吧台上有一盘巫师象棋，被纽特施了个魔法，趴在桌子上的男人连眼睛都不抬，远远地伸出手去移动棋子，然后又懒洋洋地把手收回来，等着白棋自动走下一步。  
　　“嗨，小鸟。”  
　　忒修斯从他后面拍了拍他的肩膀，替他走了一步黑棋。  
　　“嗨，哥哥。”  
　　趴在桌子上的男人有气无力地回答，他的眼睛还在看淡啤酒里的气泡，并没有把注意力放在忒修斯身上，忒修斯看见他扁着嘴，脸颊因为贴着手臂，被挤压出一小块肉堆在那里。纽特的肤色比忒修斯白一些，忒修斯喜欢在风吹日晒的魁地奇球场里打发时间，而纽特则愿意呆在霍格沃兹的壁橱里做神奇动物研究日记，而且，纽特的酒量差得出奇。  
　　三口淡啤酒下肚，他的鼻子和脸颊立刻泛出红晕，映衬着那双因为失恋而变得水汪汪的绿眼睛，整个人简直是倒霉又可怜的代名词。  
　　“啤酒，谢谢。”忒修斯对吧台后面的酒保说，他坐在高脚凳上，他能感受到角落里已经有男人把目光转向他，他梳好的头发和工整的领带并不是为那些猎艳的男巫们准备的，那双海洋一般深邃的眼睛里只有一个人的倒影。  
　　“所以——跟我说说你的烦心事吧。”忒修斯把目光落在巫师棋盘上，纽特的棋下得十分差劲，棋子杂乱无章地摆在棋盘上，忒修斯猜想他的弟弟心里一定有一团根本理不开的乱麻。他把手伸过去，用手背磨蹭着纽特的脸颊，他总是这么安慰纽特，像是在讨好一只慵懒的家猫。  
纽特很快舒服地用脸蹭了蹭他。  
　　“我们分手了。克雷登斯回到纽约去了，我们不合适。”小斯卡曼德兴致缺缺地说，他爬起来，把酒杯里的啤酒喝光之后又打了个嗝。  
　　接着他又趴回了桌子上面。  
　　忒修斯•斯卡曼德无声地松了口气，他们在一起的时候，他经常担心那个年轻的默然者照顾保护不好纽特。他看起来太年轻了，未黯世事又充满天真；他并非不喜欢克雷登斯，只是他觉得纽特还是个孩子，就算他选择伴侣，对方理应是一位像他一样成熟稳重，并懂得讨人开心的男士。  
　　“没关系，阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯揉了揉男人的头发，他宽大的手掌和灼热的体温让纽特发出舒服的哼哼声。“下次试着找一个比你年纪大的对象，你是个值得珍惜的小伙子。”  
　　“恐怕不行，忒修斯，我的每段感情都以失败告终。”纽特发出沮丧的声音。然后他伸出手，用力地在脸上蹭了两下。  
　　“嘿！”忒修斯抓住他的手腕，他看见一双湿漉漉的绿宝石一样的眼睛，纽特咬着嘴唇，鼻尖轻轻地颤抖着。  
　　忒修斯•斯卡曼德平生最不愿意见到的画面，就是纽特因为其他男人而委屈得掉眼泪。他把纽特的下巴抬起来，用手指捏掉男孩脸蛋上的泪水，那双蓝眼睛注视着纽特的脸。  
　　一个因为感情而伤透了心的小家伙。  
“这些都不是你的问题。”他对纽特说：“每个人都会有不同的追求，只是你们不合适而已，但你没必要因为志向不同的人暗自神伤。”  
　　“没人有喜欢我，”纽特懊丧地垂下眼睛：“我是个讨人厌的人。”  
　　“既然如此，”忒修斯顿了顿：“那你为什么不试试和我在一起呢？”  
　　纽特•斯卡曼德错愕地抬起头，从忒修斯走进瘸鹰酒吧开始，他第一次认认真真地看着眼前的男人。他发现，这么多年来，三十一岁的忒修斯对自己的感情生活只字未提。  
　　忒修斯有些紧张，这样冒失又唐突的求爱多半是肾上腺素飙升所致，他不愿意看见纽特流泪，也不愿意这些眼泪因为那些不懂得珍惜他的人枉费，他只是出于一个哥哥的角度，或许夹带着些私心。  
　　他想疼爱纽特，给他一份让他安心又自在的感情。他想让那张总是因为淡啤酒而泛红的脸上露出开心的笑意，就像他们在谈论战线上的乌克兰铁腹龙时那样，纽特容光焕发的面孔上堆满了兴奋的笑容，那双翡翠般曼妙的眼睛里闪烁着星辰的光耀。  
　　纽特•斯卡曼德瞠目结舌：“可……你是我的哥哥。”  
　　“不试试怎么知道。”  
　　首席傲罗循序渐进地诱导他，就好像饥饿了数年的野兽看见眼前伫立着的小鹿，忒修斯暗自忖度，我没理由放弃他，他现在是个自由的单身男人，而我也一样；没有人会比我把他照顾得更好。  
　　伤心欲绝的小斯卡曼德逐渐溃败，他萌生出一种也许这样也不错的想法，至少他们在一起的时候他很轻松，他也不会担惊受怕忒修斯会离开他，就算他们分手了，忒修斯还是他的哥哥。  
　　这位神奇动物饲养员在忒修斯屏息凝神的时候，轻轻地点了点头。  
　　公职人员喜出望外，这个答案是他意料之外的，他用手指抬起了纽特的下巴，凝视着他泛红又可怜巴巴的小脸，最后他低下头去，试探性地在纽特灼热的脸颊上留下一个亲吻。冰凉的触觉从他嘴唇上蔓延扩散，纽特胆怯地回避了一下，然后他又抬起头把双唇贴了过来。  
　　  
“将军。”  
　　被遗忘的巫师棋盘发出了几不可闻的声音。  
　　  
离开瘸鹰酒吧的时候，纽特被忒修斯牵着手，他感觉到人潮中投来艳羡的目光，他可靠的哥哥，新的恋人，为他打开了木门，绅士一般地作出礼让的手势。  
　　  
　　无论怎么看，纽特心烦意乱地想着，忒修斯•斯卡曼德真的是一位完美情人。  
　　  
　　纽特当然没想到，忒修斯•斯卡曼德就这样攫取了他的心，像一位无情的猎人那样让他毫无保留地将所有感情都倾注在傲罗的身上，二十三年以来他第一次真切深入地体会到了爱情的含义。  
　　那是一簇熊熊燃烧的烈火，在凛冬的风雪里经久不息。  
　　忒修斯搬到了纽特的住所里，陪他做生物研究观察笔记，帮他给月痴兽滴眼药水，替他购买一些简单的包扎药物和装药水的玻璃瓶，忒修斯打着赤膊跳进水里时，那个画面让纽特和他的助手邦缇一起捂着嘴巴享受窒息。  
　　除此之外，就连床笫之事也让小斯卡曼德分外满意，他们第一次做爱之后，忒修斯发现纽特并不反感这件事，他开始潜移默化地增加了频率，他会在纽特换衣服的时候亲吻他，会在早晨第一束阳光洒进窗户的时候把手伸进他的底裤里，他会在纽特洗碗的时候从后面搂住他的腰，温热的大手钻进薄衫，用低沉的笑声和呼在他耳边的热气让纽特缴械投降，然后溃不成军。  
　　“忒修斯，”男人轻轻叫他的名字，语气里带着刚刚高潮过后慵懒的余韵，一些鼻音，有热牛奶的香气：“我们不能再做了，今天已经第三次了。”  
　　忒修斯把头抬起来，他含着纽特欲拒还迎的阴茎，半软半硬的，他的胡茬刺着纽特大腿内侧的嫩肉，这让纽特痒得用脚趾卷住了身下的床单。  
　　“闭上眼睛，阿尔忒弥斯。”他含糊不清地说，收缩了一下两腮，嘴巴里的空气都被抽走了，纽特的龟头抵在柔软的舌苔上，他捂住脸难耐地呻吟。忒修斯含吮的动作逐渐加快，不老实的手指戳进柔嫩的后穴，纽特的穴口很快就绞紧了他的手指。  
　　经过了那么长时间，纽特开始允许忒修斯把精液射在里面了。  
　　忒修斯掰开纽特的双腿，他吐出阴茎，湿漉漉的柱体弹跳了一下，纽特嘤宁了一声，接触到空气之后他觉得更凉了。可是身体还是抑制不住地发热，祈求那双大手能够用力地抚摸他，带给他至高无上的欢愉。  
　　忒修斯缓缓抽出手指，他在纽特的后穴里面抠挖了几下，精液顺着他的手指流了下来，纽特动了动腰，穴口处的褶皱被撑开，臀瓣上面粘着不知道是谁留下的爱液。  
　　“享受我就好，纽特。”  
　　忒修斯把肿胀的阴茎抵在穴口上，俯下身去亲吻纽特的嘴唇，身下人张开双唇，他的舌头尝到了精液的咸味，他的哥哥一点一点地插进他身体里，并且正在逼迫他吞咽嘴巴里的精液。后穴持续传来的饱胀感让他意乱情迷。  
　　纽特总是害怕忒修斯在情事里给予他的温柔，他甚至羞耻地认为，忒修斯的精液像是雨水一样滋润了他干渴的身体，和心灵。  
　　他摸到哥哥的手，并把那只手带到了自己胸前，指引着他揉捏自己的乳头，接着，纽特开始呻吟得更大声，随着粗壮的阴茎插进甬道，他抬起双腿圈住忒修斯劲窄有力的腰身，他的屁股撞到忒修斯阴茎下面的囊袋了，肉体碰撞发出了一声淫靡的动静，忒修斯在接吻中粗哼了一声。  
　　“哈……哥哥……”深吻停止了，纽特小声叫着。  
　　忒修斯埋下头去亲吻他的脖子和肩膀，手指揉捏着红肿的乳头，它们像是两颗熟透了的红石榴，泛着晶莹的光泽，他干净无瑕的身体就像是从天空中坠落的神子，忒修斯总是小心翼翼地品尝它。  
　　紧致湿润的后穴绞紧了忒修斯的下体，一向克制的首席傲罗不自觉地加快了抽插的速度，躺在身下的男孩因为律动哭叫出声，穴口溅射出粘稠透明的爱液，促使着侵入更加顺滑，那对饱满柔软的臀瓣撞击着忒修斯的下身，肉体的触碰变成了更美妙的音符。  
　　“忒修斯……太快了、不——哥哥，哥哥！”  
　　小斯卡曼德的眼角落下泪水，他叫喊的声音像是一只歌唱的百灵，蛊惑着傲罗更用力地侵犯着他。  
　　没过多久，忒修斯趴在纽特身上开始了粗喘，紧致湿滑的肠道无比灼热，他顶到了纽特的最里面，那快带着弹性的软肉让忒修斯尝到了甜头，也让小斯卡曼德惊叫着开始挣扎。  
　　“那里不行，”他哭丧着脸：“我受不了，哥哥……嗯啊……我受不了那里！”  
　　忒修斯含住他的耳朵，纽特听见男人带着荷尔蒙意味的呼吸，他很舒服，也许感觉很爽，他快要把纽特捣碎了，一些爱液顺着纽特的臀部滑落到了床上，忒修斯用力地抽插了几次，咬着他的耳垂，低吼着和纽特一同射了精。  
　　  
　　纽特•斯卡曼德认为，忒修斯绝对是他的完美情人，挑不出任何瑕疵和无法抱怨的那种完美情人。他们耳鬓厮磨之后，忒修斯一定会把他搂在怀里，纽特喜欢那些抚摸他头发和肩膀的手指，还有落在他湿润的眼睛上的嘴唇。  
　　“我始终有一件困扰的事，阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯用手指卷着他的头发把玩：“你拥有这样漂亮又完美的躯体，他们为什么还会选择抛弃你。”  
　　“我是说，”忒修斯垂下眼，看着纽特双腿之间诱人的东西：“每次我们做爱的时候，我都恨不得一直插在你的身体里。”  
　　纽特把手放在他胸前，漫无目的地用手指在他的肌肉上画圆。  
　　“我们没有做过爱，我和任何一个人。”他说：“如果不是那天我喝醉了，我还以为我们走到这一步至少还有几个月。”  
　　“哦？”傲罗有些惊讶，他之前臆想的那些让他气愤又懊丧的画面，竟然从来没有真实的存在过。  
　　“那你要做好心理准备了，阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯低沉的笑声在他耳边响起。  
　　“我喜欢的你的身体，甚至我每天都想和你做爱。”他笑着说。  
　　“而且，想甩掉我可不是件容易事。”  
-完-


End file.
